Nobody can change it
by imNameless
Summary: Zexion is always depressed , and nobody can change that fact... That nobody is called Demyx... Zemyx/Dexion and a little LexZex
1. Chapter 1

**wheee! first chapter is finished! *dances with pocky and kingdom hearts fluff*... and now i can finally relax!... JUST KIDDING! of course im not going to relax yet! i have to make a new chapter!.. oh and maybe there's going to be some shounen ai/BL in this story.. BUT not in this chapter.. ^^''**

**Zexion: you're sick i your head!**

**Nameless: yes... yes i am**

**Zexion: Im not going to _do_ anything with _him_!**

**Nameless: we'll see :3...i can make you do anything! muhahaha!**

**Zexion: Noes! **

**Nameless: But for now.. just do the disclaimer ^^**

**Zexion: Fine then.. Nameless own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The change**

"Hey Bookworm,what are you reading?"

Zexion looked up, "it's Zexion! and if you will excuse me, im trying to read." Zexion looked down again, pretending to read.

"_Always the same question, how annoying!"_

"Well sorry for asking! i was just curious! it must be an interesting book if you're reading it in your break" he let out a goofy laugh

Zexion sent him a death glare and said, "In fact, you could see the front of the book from where you stood. So if you had used your nonexisting brain, you didn't have to ask, and i didn't have to answer your question.. Now excuse me..." Zexion looked down again.

_"I don't think he'll disturb me more now."_

"You're always so negative, try being more happy." The boy said.

_"I was wrong.." _

Zexion forced a 'mmhmm', not even looking up.

_"Why can't they just leave me alone?"_

He sighed and then coutinued reading his book. He wasn't reading it because he found it interesting, but because it was his way to escape the reality. he was in his own little world, and felt just fine being there..

"Ohh that's one hell of a book!" Someone exclaimed, and Zexion was once again brought back to the real world.

"You really think so?" Zexion asked, clearly annoyed

"Yeah.. that bitch is HUUGE!, how many pages?" The boy Zexion hadn't even bothered to look at, asked.

"Only 985 pages.."

"only?... why are you using your break on reading, when it's not something you have to?"

"could it be that i actually like reading?"

"i don't understand you... at all'' the boy left

Zexion continued to read, as he waited for the teacher to come.

_"Calling a book a bitch.. Theyre all so primitive."_

_xXx_

The schoolbell rang and the teacher said "Allright kiddos, your homework for tomorrow is to read 73-82 in the text book, class is dismissed!"

Zexion heard a lot of sighs from his classmates

"Are we really gonna read that much?" One of them asked.

The teacher nodded in response and once again he head serveral sighs from his classmates. The teacher went out of the classroom and so did he.

_"Tsk.. it's only 9 pages..that'll only take a few minutes."_

_xXx_

Zexion went home and walked through the door, he was met by a varm breeze and a smell of cinnamon.

_"Mom is baking.."_

Zexions mom stuck her head out from around the corner

"Hi sweetie,how was your day?" she asked with that everlasting smile on her face.

"Just...fine" Zexion answered, as he placed his bag on the floor.

He walked past his mother and was on his way to his room, but was stopped by his mother who hugged him from behind and held him tight. Zexion struggled.

"Mom!"

she didn't let go. He struggled a little more, but gave up.

"If anything bothers you, i just want you to know that im right here, you can tell me anything" She said.

_"Shit she's reading me like a book.. lucky im not looking into her eyes.." _

"Thanks mom, but im just fine.."

He tried to sound happier "Now let go.. I have to do my homework"

"Okay" his mom said. She let go, turned him around and pulled him into a last hug.

"But if there's something you wanna talk about, i'll always be right here"

She smiled and Zexion forced a smile back at her. Then he went to his room. He threw himself at the bed and sighed, then he rolled over so he was lying on his stomach. He sighed a few more times and buried his head in his pillow.. And fell asleep.

_xXx_

He woke up at 17:23 p.m. with a headache.

_"Dear god i've never slept at the middle of the day before.."_

He got up and went out. He found his mom in the kitchen, she was making dinner.

"Hey mom.. could i get a painkiller?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why of course, my dear. Is your head aching?"

Zexion nodded

"Ah it's probably because you're thinking to much"

She kissed him on the forehead.

"Good, you don't have a fever.. i'll just find the pills."

She opened a drawer and pulled out a glass of pills.

"Here you go," she said as she putted two pills and a glass of water in front of him

"now remember to drink all of it." She smiled at him.

"Yes mom." He said. He swallowed the pills and drank the water.

"Dinner is ready soon," She said, "you should relax a little until then."

Zexion mumbled a 'mmhmm' and sat on a chair. He sighed and rested his head on the dining table.

"I don't think i can take this anymore."

_xXx_

"Beep beep beep BAM"

Zexion had tried to put off his alarm while laying down, eyes still closed and he dropped it on the floor.

"Beep beep beep"

He let out a sigh, and rolled until he fell out of the bed. It must have looked funny as hell, but he didn't care. He was far too tired to get up and he kept his eyes closed. He didn't bother to open them.

"Beep beep beep"

Zexion started fluffing him arms around in his search for the alarm clock. He didn't find it and finally he opened his eyes. The room was almost completely covered in dark, except for the little light coming from under his bed. It was the alarm clock. He reached out for it, and pushed the little 'Snooze' button on top of it. He sighed once again and tried to get up, this time he suceeded. He turned on the light, then he went to the mirror, a pale, slender figure dressed in way too big grey sweatpants and a t-shirt, was standing in front of him, those clear eyes looking at him.

"You look like crap" he said and went for the bathroom

_xXx_

He went out in the kitchen and started making breakfeast. After that he went to his mother's bedroom and nocked on the door.

"Mom, it's time to wake up."

"mmmnmm.. 5 more minutes.." Was his mothers reply.

"the coffee's ready..."

_"she'll come out in 3...2..."_

The door opened.

_"1.."_

"the coffee?.. where?" His mom asked anexiously.

"on the table... "

Zexion went over to the table and sat on a chair, so did his mom...

_xXx_

"Im leaving!" Zexion said, on his way out of the door.

"Bye, have a good day in the school, sweetie!" His mom said

"i don't think so.." Zexion mumbled

_xXx_

last lesson today was phylosophy, one of zexion's favourite subjects. One of the reasons was that he had his favourite teacher: She (the teacher) went into the classroom followed by a boy with ocean-blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and a 'mullet-haircut'

"as you all know, a new student is starting in our class today.."

_"Well i didn't know..naah.. i probably just forgot.."_

"..his name is Demyx, and i hope you all will treat him well... Demyx... you can sit beside...um.."

_"Plea_se..D_on't chose me!"_

"Beside Zexion.. His sitting right there." She pointed at Zexion, Demyx nodded and went over to sit beside Zexion.

_"Of course!..."_

"Hi..." Demyx whispered ".. Im Demyx"

"She just said" Zexion whispered back, referring to the teacher

"Oh.." Demyx said, and then he fell silent

_xXx_

"Class is dismissed!" the teacher said. Zexion was on his way out of the door but was stopped by his teacher.

"Zexion.. Are you in a hurry?"

"Um.. No, you need some help with something?"

"Umm.. Yes..Since you are one of my favourite students, i would like you to show Demyx a little around..."

_"Of course she'd aks me to do that! -.-''... But now i can't reject... What a drag!.."_

"Sure..." He forced a smile.

"Oh! that's great! And be very nice to him, he may look like the happiest person in the world, but he's getting teased a lot 'cause he is a little slow. just keep an eye on him.. and make sure nobody teases him.

"Don't worry.. I'll do that"

"Perfect! you're such a nice kid, i envy your mom.." And then she left the classroom.

He looked at Demyx, who was trying to get all of his new books into a little bag.

"Demyx..."

The boy with the mullet looked up.

"Umm.. yeah?" Demyx said

"Need some help?"

"Umm.. I think.."

"You sure look like it.."

"No matter how much i try, i just can't get all the books into my bag.. I don't know what im doing wrong.."

"I think you do... You see, if you have a box..."

"but i don't?"

"Just listen.. i think you'll understand.. Okay let's say I have a box which is only big enough for 4 cupcakes and then im putting 5 cupcakes into it."

"but.. you can't do that!"

"And why is that?" Zexion smirked

"Because, if the box is only big enough for 4 cupcakes, it's impossible to put more than that into it! so you would put the 4 of them into the box and eat the last one!"

"Excactly!.. so why do you think you can't get all your books into the bag?"

"Because it's too small?"

"See.. you knew the answer all along.."

"i did.. I DID! oh thank you Zexy!.." Demyx said and pulled Zexion into a hug

"thank youself... wait..ZEXY?.."

Demyx let go and blushed.

"I MEANT ZEXION!..IM SO SORRY! I.."

"I've never had a positive nickname before.. "

"You're not mad?..."

"Why should i be.. " Zexion smiled to his own surprise.

"People usually gets mad at me... No matter what i do.. You're so... different.."

"Guess i am.. I don't understand why they're getting mad at you.. You're a nice person.." Zexion said, still smiling

"i am?..THANK YOU ZEXY!" Demyx glomped Zexion and they both fell to the floor. Demyx on top of Zexion

"S-sorry! I.."

"It's okay... Nothing to be sorry about.."

"B-but...but!"

_"Change the subject!"_

"My new nickname... Do you think i suits me?" Zexion asked which made Demyx turn bright red in the head..

"I... i..um.. i do.." Demyx blushed even more, and turned the head away, which was lucky for Zexion, who also blushed.

"Aww.. How could i forget my bag?" A female student from the class, called Xion said, as she opened the door to the classroom.

"Ummm.. What are you two doing on the floor" She asked and giggled, which caused Demyx to blush again.

"Nothing!" Zexion said.

"You know..It looks pretty... Sugggestive" She giggled a little more.

"shut up, Xion!.. we just...fell" Zexion said.

"Yeah right.. " She said and winked at Zexion, then she left the classroom.

"Shit...That girl.."

"Im so sorry!.. It's all my fault.. I just can't do anything right!"

"Relax Demyx.. it not like im mad or anything.. ... could you.. maybe.. move a little.. the floor isn't very comfortable.."

"oh yeah!.. sorry!" Demyx got up and helped Zexion getting up too

"guess im just going to carry the last two books im my arms... what's our first lesson tomorrow?" Demyx asked

"Math.. "

"Oh..Um okay thanks... "Do you like math?"

"No.. Not really.. i don't really like numbers and that kinda stuff...But i really like to read!.. Although... Im not so good at it.." Demyx rubbed his neck

"You can't be good at everything, but everyone is good at something... What are you good at?"

"Um..I- i play music... On my sitar.."

"I see.. Actually.. I've never heard someone play a sitar before.."

"You haven't?.. I can play something for you someday!"

"I'll look forward to it.." Zexion smiled "See ya tomorrow!"

"Yup!" Demyx said "See ya!" He waved at Zexion and Zexion waved back at him..."

_xXx_

When Zexion got home, his mom was baking.. again

"Hi mom," Zexion said "im home.."

"hi sweetie!" she yelled from the kitchen

Zexion took of his shoes, and placed his bag on the floor. He went into the kitchen, not discovering he was smiling.

"Did you have a good day?" his mom asked

"Yes..Yes i did"

* * *

**Hi again you guys!.. Did this suck... or maybe it was good?.. please tell me in a review..:D **

**-and to make this a little more interesting!: A GAME...(btw i just lost the game TwT).. okay.. i've hidden a word in my story..**

**the word is... FLUFFING! -and the first person who tells me where i hid the word gets to chose who's going to do the disclaimer in next chapter! WHHOHOO!**

**Oh and btw.. tell me if you think zexy and demdem should get to be more than friends^^..**

**Oh and btwbtw the way zexy got outta bed in the morning is actually the way im always getting outta bed when im too tired to just get up x'D... roll roll roll and BOOM!.. and im almost always dropping my alarm clock on the floor ...^^...**

**- imNameless**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omgimsosorryforthelateupdate! T.T.. But now it's finally here!.. **

**Zexion: About time, huh?**

**Nameless: Shyysh Zexy!.. you're not supposed to be here yet!.. im not done talking!... oh well..**

**-The writing style is a little bit different (i think).. Super-many-awesome-thankies to Agent-to-the-rescue for the review! *Gives Cookies***

**And NOW im done talking! :D**

**Zexion: Yeah Right.. as if you ever will be done talking?..**

**Nameless:.. you.. got a point there..**

**Zexion: ...**

**Nameless: ...**

**Zexion: ... *leaves***

**Nameless: Since Zexy has left i'll get Demyx to do the disclaimer!**

**Demyx: Hi there!**

**Nameless: Hi Demdem!.. could you be a sweetie and do the disclaimer?**

**Demyx: yupyup!.. Nameless Doesn't own Kingdom Hearts!.. **

**Nameless: Good boy! *gives Cookies***

**And now... ON WITH THE STORY! X3**

* * *

Tonight, Zexions mother was eating at some friend's house.. So Zexion had to make something to eat by himself.. He walked restlessly around in the kitchen. Him, Making food? Impossible!.. He opened the fridge, to see if there was anything eatable.. Nothing... He opened the freezer, and there.. There was something! A pizza!.. A frozen one though.. He put it in the microwave, and waited.. This took forever!. He tapped his fingers ompatiently at the table.

"DING!"

The pizza was done!.. he took it out. It looked and smelled kinda burned, but oh well...He cutted it to pieces, and looked at it in disgust...It didn't really look THAT delicious but, if he had tried to make something himself, he would have blown the kitchen up..

He ate a bite of one of the slices.. Yuck! this wasn't very tasty.. He threw out the pizza and opened the freezer once again..

"What to eat, what to eat..." He mumbled to himself, and spotted the ice cream.. There was VERY MUCH ice cream!.. He took it all out, to check out the different tastes.. Hmm.. He didn't really like chocolate ice cream, so he put the brown carton of ice back into the freezer.. There was still many tastes left.. Even ones he'd never heard of before.. seasalt-icecream? What kind of people would put salt in icecream?.. But then again he'd never know before he'd tried.. And it had a capturing greenish-blue.. Turkish? Colour.. He took a ball of it into a bowl and took a spoon from a drawer..He let the spoon slid into the turkish substance and pulled it up again. It was now covered in ice cream. He put the spoon into his mouth and let it slowely slid out again.. Mmmm.. The taste was sweet and salty at the same time.. How come he'd never tried that before?.. That taste was.. Like a dream!.. He filled his bowl with some more seasalt-icecream and some mint-icecream.. -One of his favourites.. He put the rest of the icecreams back into the freezer and sat on the kitchen table, slowely eating his icecream.. He liked to turn the spoon around in the mouth and also stir the icecream till it became 'softice'.. Ahh! it've been so long since last time he had ice cream this way!.. And even sitting on the table!.. He was actually enjoying this..

Suddenly the phone rang. He picked it up..

"Zexion speaking.."

_"Zexion.. It's mom..Is everything going allright?" _His mother knew all to well, his skills in the kitchen.. This was probably a check-up-call.

"Yes mom.. I haven't blown the kitchen up or anything.." He joked and heard a light chuckle from his mom.

_"That's great sweetie!.. Im afraid, im not coming home tonight. Im staying at a friend's house... Is that okay?" Y_eah... That was fine.. Then he could eat icecream allnight long!.

"Yes mom, that's okay.."

_"Okay.. Goodnight sweetie.. See you tomorrow!**" **_His mom kissed him through the phone.

"Yeah.. Goodnight mom.." He shut the phone, and went back to his icecream. Just as he was about to take a spoonful into his mouth, the phone rang again. He picked it up.

"Zexion speaking..."

_"Guess who..." _Zexions eyes widened and he gasped.

"l-lexaeus!...y-you!.."

_"So you guessed it.." A_ cold laugh came from the phone...

"Wh-where did you get my number from?.."

_"Lets save that for a face-to-face conversation..I__ want some alone-time with you.. It've been so long time since and all...I miss my little sexy zexy..."_

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!.. And no.. We're not going to meet ever again.. I don't want you anymore!.. Leave me alone!" Zexion started shaking.

_"Oh.. So cold you are.. You didn't seem to have a problem with it before.."_

"But i do now!.. L-leave me. The fuck. ALONE!" Zexion yelled into his phone.

_"Sooo rude.. Where did the respect, you used to have go?"_

"Im not respecting anyone, who's not respecting me!"

_"My my.. angry, are we?.. I'll just have to punish you even more, when i arrive.."_

"Arrive?.. W-what are you t-talking about?"

_"I'll be there shortly..." H_e hung up.. Zexion stood for a while.. Unable to move. Still holding the phone to his ear.. Small beep sounds was coming from it... Noises could be heard outside and he panicked. He took the bowl of icecream, turned off the lights and ran to his room. He tried to hide under his bed but there wasn't space enough for him. He put the icecream under his bed, and looked around, for another place to hide.. He decided on the closet and hid in it. He hoped lexaeus wouldn't find the spare key, and listened to hear if he did.. There was silent for some time but then he heard a click, and the sound of a door that opens slowely...

"Where's my little Zexy?..." Lexaeus said in a sing-song voice. A chill ran down his spine. There was silent for some time.. Lexaeus was probably looking for him, in the living room. Some more time went on, and Zexion hoped that Lexaeus would think, that he wasn't home and leave again. But then he heard his door open, and he froze.

"I know you're in here Zexy.." Lexaeus said..-again in a sing-song voice. Zexion held his breath and prayed that he wouldn't check in the closet. The closet door opened and revealed a smirking Lexaeus.

"Throught you could hide from me, did ya?"

Zexion panicked and held op his arms in front of his face, to block a slap. But the slap didn't come, instead lexaeues just laughed.

"Scared, are we?" You could clearly see on his face, that he enjoyed this. No.. Zexion wouldn't let him win this time! He let his arm hang at his sides again, and tried to look calm.

"N-no.. im not S-scared of you". He tried not to tremble as he spoke.

This made the big man laugh even harder.. He grapped Zexion by the wrists. Zexion struggled.

"If you're not scared yet, i'll make you" He pulled Zexion out of the closet, by his wrists, and threw him at the floor. Zexion got on his hands and knees, in an attempt to stand up, but lexaeus stomped on his back and he fell back down again. Lexaeus kicked him a couple of times in the stomach.

"Scared now?" Lexaeus asked, smirking...

"Nggghh.. N-no.." Zexion answered struggeling to get up. Lexaeus grapped him by the hair "GET UP!"..And then he pulled him upwards. Zexion winched in pain.

"I have missed you.." Zexion managed to stand up and Lexaeus released him. Zexion didn't reply..

"Haven't you missed me, my dear Zexy?"

"Y-yes you're right... I haven't missed you.. At all''.. He knew this was going to hurt so he closed his eyes and waited. He was punched in the stomach, which made him bend over. Then he felt a cold hand wrap around his neck.

"What did you say?" he was slapped across the face, and then the other hand also wrapped around his neck. The cold embrace tightned, and he gasped for air. He felt his vision blur, and lost all strenght in his body. Lexaeus let go and Zexion collapsed on the floor, gasping for air.

"I'll come again later and learn you some respect!" Lexaeus said ",where did it all go?.."

"Im only respecting those who are respecting me... That means ..Not...You.." He smirked at Lexaeus and passed out.

_xXx_

When Zexion woke up again, it was 4:47 am, and he was lying at the floor. Lexaeus wasn't anywhere to be seen. He tried to get up, but his body refused. After some time he managed to sit up against the wall though. That's when he spotted the little note lying on the floor, which was most likely from Lexaeus. Luckily it was right in front of him. He picked it up, and in the sadly all too wellknown handwriting stood:

_Don't think you can run from me ever, 'Cause i'll always be able to find you._

_And i will not give up, before i have you in my arms once again._

_I love you and i know you love me too, you can't deny it._

_Yours forever, Lexy._

Zexion starred at the letter for a while. Lexaeus was wrong, he didn't love him. That was all in the past now. Wasn't he able to escape his past?.. No matter how much he tried?... He had to..

He tried to get up on his feet. With some help from the wall he suceeded. He walked to his mirror, to see where there was visible bruises and cuts. He took of his shirt, and threw it at the floor. He har several bruises at his chest,stomach, back and neck. There was a few at his arms too, but not many. It was Schoolday today and Zexion didn't feel like cutting school just because of Lexaeus. These bruises was nothing compared to what he had went to school with in the past. He looked in his closet after something that was able to cover up his bruises. He found a black turtleneck. He slid it over his head and slid his arms through the armholes. Then he grapped the bottom of the shirt and slid down, over his stomach. It caressed his skin, almost tickled.

He looked in the mirror again. His hair was completely messed up. He picked up his brush and brushed the slate-colored hair. He looked in the mirror again, this looked acceptable. Then he went to the bathroom.

_xXx_

He went out in the kitchen and straight to the freezer. He pulled out the carton containing 'seasalt-icecream, and started eating it directly from the carton. He sat on the table again.

_'How can something be so sweet yet so salty?.'_ He asked, not expecting a reply.

He sat there for quite a while, eating his new favourite... He didn't know how long he had been sitting there... It could have been hours, he didn't care...

It was already 6.23 and the carton was, much to Zexions dissapiontment, empty. He Threw the empty carton out and went to the bookshelf to pick out a book. He just picked a random one and put it in his bag. He would go buy some more icecream, and then go to school. Then he could read and eat icecream while waiting for the teacher to come...

* * *

**Aww stupid Lexy is stupid D:.. **

**oh well.. Zexy is getting addicted to seasalt-icecream isn't he? XD.. i couldn't help myself! Seasalt-icecream is awesome.. no.. it's AWEWSOME! XD..- tha new word! ;P..**

**oh.. and nobody told me where i hid the THAT word so there's still a chance! ****the word is still 'FLUFFING' and is hidden somewhere in chapter 1... Go find it! - the first person who tells me where i hid the word gets to chose who's going to do the disclaimer in next chapter.. AND COOKIES!.. also theres cookies for Reviewers, favers and alerters! BD..**

**it's 3.56 and i really need some sleep now!**

**-ImNameless**


End file.
